


The Adventures of Minnie and Te-te

by SyoshoHiataki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Family Feels, Hydra gets screwed, M/M, Not Wanda Friendly, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro rescues babies, Soft Bucky, Soft Tony, Steve is a huge ball of man pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: Pietro was not an asshole. He swears he isn't. He just wanted to do right by the world and his family. If that meant rescuing a gaggle of kids from Hydra and making his twin his mortal enemy then so be it. Now he has a renegade amnesic super soldier as a nanny, on the run from one of most infamous and fucked up terrorist group, trying not to get caught by his now revenge bent sister, has to keep three Enhanced children under the radar. Oh, did he also mention that he decided the best person to go to for help was none other than the one and only Tony Stark?Pietro was not having a good time.





	1. Bucky got run over by Piero! Breaking into a Hydra secret Lab!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jan_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jan_fics/gifts).



> So this was just supposed to be a little one shot thing but now it has formed into it's own fucking beast. This is not fair! I just wanted some wholesome fic with babies and it developed into this. I blame myself and the server. We have an addiction to Soft Parent Tony/Bucky.......

Pietro Maximoff frowned as he followed his sister and their so called handler deeper into the new base that was to be their home. He eyed the bland colored walls, looking at the drab decor with a critical eye. Just because he was working with a crazy terrorist group didn’t mean his tastes had to be lowered thank you very much. They continued to walk on and Wanda went, “Why are we seeing these experiments? You have never allowed us to see such things before.”

The scientist in front of their little group let out a somewhat crazed giggle which made Pietro very nervous. The scientist spoke in his little nasally voice. “With how successful the two of you have been we have decided to proceed with more Enhanced beings such as yourselves.”

Now that made something shift in Pietro’s gut. He pursed his lips as the scientist let them into a room that had some broken machines and what looked like strange colored metal bits. Pietro’s frown deepened the father they went into the room. The scientist continued to prattle on. “We have some new subjects that I believe you will like to meet.”

They rounded a broken computer tower to see three children. Pietro’s blood ran cold at the sight of them. They were young. Too young. The oldest barely looked like she was 8. She rushed forward, placing herself in front of the two other children. The boy went over to the baby - there was a fucking baby- and tried to keep her out of sight from the adults. The eldest child stood defiantly with a glare in her eyes. Wanda simply raised an eyebrow. “Children? That’s what you dragged us out here to see?”

Pietro turned to glare at the scientist, “Explain. Now.”

The man in question grinned. “You two were success and we wanted to see what other Enhanced beings we could create!”

The children eyed the two other Enhanced beings. The first girl inched closer to one of the machines, not letting the adults out of her eyesight but also keeping the other two children behind her. It was enough of a sign to Pietro what exactly was going on. He gained the scientist and handler’s attention, giving the child a side look. “Where exactly did you get these children? They don’t seem old enough to volunteer for these kind of thing. Did their parents sign them up?”

The handler blinked as the scientist laughed. Their handler was the one to reply. “They don’t have parents. We bought them from one of the orphanages in the area. There used to 20 of the little bastards. These three were the only ones to survive.”

A new form of rage bubbled in Pietro’s stomach at what they were told. He looked to his sister and she…..didn’t look fazed. In fact, Wanda didn’t look at all bothered with it. She had a pensive look on her face. “Seems like they were the only ones with the will to fight. Tell me, what are their abilities?”

Pietro cut in, “Wanda have you lost your mind? They are children!”

Wanda levelled her brother look. “And? We were children as well when we joined.”

Something slithered down the speedster’s spine but he focused on his twin, keeping the others from seeing the children. “We had a choice! We at least we could say no! These are children! Babies! Wanda this is not right and you know it!”

Her eyes narrowed and some red flickered into her gaze. “If it means I have a chance at destroying Stark then nothing matters.”

Pietro stared at his sister with wide eyes and went “No.”

None of the adults had a chance for he ran. He slammed his fist has hard as he could into Wanda’s gut, whispering out “I am sorry.”

Wanda raised a hand weakly only for him to knock her out with a fast hit to the head. He ran to the scientist and threw him into the handler. He then rushed to the handler and swiped his handgun. It didn’t take much effort to put bullets to the man’s head as well as the scientist. An alarm began going off which just irritated Pietro. He looked to the shocked children, pointing a finger to the little ring leader. “You stay here.” He passed her the gun, making her look him dead in the eye. “You protect the others. If more bad men come in you shoot. Point this at them and pull the trigger. Understood?”

She nodded. He patted her on the head. “Good. I will be back soon. Shoot anyone that comes through the door. Except for me.”

The girl nodded again. He nodded and ran, leaving behind a slight wind. He rushed through the base, taking out as many agents as he could. Which was sad because there wasn’t that many. He also took out the scientists because he didn’t trust them not to do this again. He rushed back into the room, startling the girl but she didn’t do anything. Mainly because he ran back out with his sister in tow. He locked her up in one of the cells he found, knowing that it would keep her contained for a time. After that, he rushed back through the building. He grabbed a backpack from one of the storage areas before hunting down a kitchen area. He loaded up on food and snacks for the kids, seeing the scientists weren’t completely stupid and had age appropriate snacks/food for the little ones. Pietro nodded to himself, grabbing another bag to then hunt down some clothes for both himself and the kids. 

As he did so, he also decided to pilfer any and all cash he could find. He made a decent amount off all the guards he had killed, knowing that he was going to have to be frugal with the money. He stopped in what appeared to be a nursery and nearly brained himself on the door in a haste to grab a sleeve of diapers. Pietro was not going to leave without those. He stuffed the second bag with wipes, diapers, diaper cream and baby powder. He also threw in as many onesies and blankets as he could. It did not take long to find the two other children’s rooms, nabbing a few changes of clothes for each. The speedster made his way back to the room with the children, unburdened by the two bags he now had. Pietro was smart enough to knock on the doorway as to not get shot at by a child.

He peeked his head in to see the little girl still holding the gun and with a slight shake but had it aimed at the door. Pietro smiled at her. “Good. You are smart.”

She scowled at him. “Have to be in order to survive and protect them”

Pietro came over, placing the bags on the ground. “We are leaving.”

That made her stare at him. “We leave?”

The other two children came over. The smallest one babbling at Pietro in baby speak while the only boy went “Going?”

Pietro nodded, picking up a set of vehicle keys off the dead handler. “Yes. We must go now before any others find out what happened.”

He smiled softly at the three children. “But first we must exchange names. I am Pietro.”

The eldest child went “I am Nikita.” She pointed to the boy, “That’s Luka and the smallest baby is Aleandra.”

Luka scrunched up his face. “Pitto?”

Oh boy. Pietro got on his knees and looked at the boy dead in the eyes. “Pietro.”

“Te-te.” Luka said.

Eh, close enough, Pietro decided. He shouldered the bags and scooped up Aleandra, putting her on his hip. The building shook, which made Pietro’s eyes widen. “Alright time to go.”

Pietro made Nikita and Luka hold hands and he took Nikita’s only free one. With his cargo in tow, he made them book it out of the room at a speed he hasn’t done since before the Enhancement. They made it to the garage before another rumble shook the building. Luka pressed himself next to Nikita, not letting out a sound. Pietro knew exactly what was causing the rumbles. Wanda was awake and clearly pissed. They thankfully found the truck the keys went to and Pietro threw the bags into the back of it before shuffling the kids into it. He put them in the truck and rushed around, trying to find a car seat for the baby. A curse came from under his breath at finding one shoved into the farthest car. At least Hydra had that. After a hot second of figuring out how to get it into the truck and buckled the baby up, he made sure the other two were buckled in tight when the power flickered.

Luka leaned forward in his seat to look out the tinted window of the truck. “Te-te? What is happening?”

Pietro threw the truck in reverse as another surge of power came through the building. “That would be my sister.”

He looked out the back window, roaring out of the garage without a care and he had to grin at the speed. It was as soon as they left the garage something happened. Nikita was the one to spot the issue. She screamed out “LOOK OUT!”

Pietro’s eyes widened as he realized there was now someone behind the truck and he barely had time to slam on the breaks. Sadly the truck still hit the person with a solid thunk. The kids screamed (though little baby Aleandra was giggling.) Pietro froze, and threw the truck into park. He let out a breath and jumped as a fist smashed through the driver’s window. The kids screamed and it was enough for Pietro throw the truck in reverse as the hand closed around his shirt collar. Pietro looked at the man that was now hanging on the door and growled out, “Fuck you!”

With a screech of rubber and bite of gravel, slammed on the gas. The man lurched with the truck as it flew backwards. Pietro shifted gears, spinning the wheel as it went into drive. The man let go of his shirt, instead to hang onto the now broken window of the truck. Pietro gritted his teeth and slammed on the breaks, making the man go flying. He made a victory noise only to go “Come on!”

 

The man hung onto the hood of the car, glaring at him with his grey eyes. Both adults froze at the sound of an explosion. They looked over the car to see the base going up in a red haze. Pietro swerved his head to the man on the hood of the truck, screaming “IF YOU WANT TO LIVE GET THE FUCK IN!”

The man flickered his gaze between Pietro and the now crumbling base that had a sickly red mist coming out of it. The man glowered and climbed to the side of the truck, opening the door. Pietro went “Buckle up!” before slamming on the gas.

The man gripped the oh shit handle as gravel spat from under the tires. The children in the back seat fell quiet as they bumbled down the road…..


	2. Fuck You....Don't Repeat That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which truths get revealed and we find out what the kiddos can do. Kinda

Pietro quickly got them onto an actual road, sighing in relief the farther they got away from the now ruined base and the clearly angered form that was his sister. Only he had to stiffen at the sound of a gun cocking next to his head. He glared from the corner of his eye at his now unwanted passenger. The man didn’t betray any form of emotion in his face, he just kept the gun level with his head.

“Explain. Now.” he said, eyes locked onto his face.

Pietro sighed, wondering when in the fuck did his day go pear shaped. “I rescued these children from Hydra. Are you Hydra?”

The man answered in a clipped tone. “No. I came to eliminate the base. Only to get run over by you.”

“Yeah well I didn’t sign up for this Terminator.” snapped the speedster, flicking his eyes to the speed limit to match. The last thing he needed was to be pulled over by a cop with three children that weren’t his own and a clearly deranged man with a gun. 

Terminator glared at him before glancing at the children in the back. Luka was staring at them with wide eyes, Nikita herself was gripping the gun from earlier in her little hands, trying to keep aim at the other. Aleandra was watching outside with interest, clearly not aware of what was going on around her. That child was unflappable really. Pietro pulled into the other lane, trying to keep calm. “Listen,” he started, “neither one of us expected today to go the way it has gone. I decided to be less of an asshole and rescued these kids. I killed a base full of agents. My sister, who is Enhanced as well by the way, is no doubt on a warpath because I probably foiled her plans to kill one Tony Stark.”

That got the man to jolt. “She wants to kill Tony Stark?”

Pietro rolled his eyes, “You have no idea. Our parents were killed in one of the skirmishes in the Civil War. We were trapped in our apartment while a bomb made by Stark was sitting on top of their corpses. Ever since then, Wanda has wanted to kill him.”

The man blinked at the speedster. “Let me get this straight, your sister wants to kill Stark because of a bomb? That didn’t go off?”

Pietro nodded, casually switching lanes. “I know but that has been her vendetta.”

Terminator rolled his eyes. “Your sister is a fucking idiot.”

Pietro smacked him, “There are little ones in this car!”

“As I was saying,” Terminator continued on, “I am guessing this bomb was either a knock off or a defective one.”

Pietro had to blink at that one. He sent a glance to his companion out of the corner of his eye. “Explain. Now.”

Grey eyes rolled once more. “I have worked with plenty of Stark weaponry in my days. If it was supposed to go off it would have.”

The two adults sat there for a hot minute before they heard Alea crying. Luka went, “Minnie! Le-le went potty!”

Pietro blinked at his newest companion. “Minnie?”

Neither one questioned it when the toddler let out a wail that would make a Banshee proud. Pietro quickly pulled the truck over to the side of the road and begun to unbuckle himself from the vehicle. He sent a look to the other adult and went “Just behave.”

The two of them made quick work of the screaming toddler. Pietro made sure to not run at his normal speeds, for several reasons. 1, he did not know if their newest companion knew of Pietro’s abilities and 2, he did not want to scare Aleandra. That and he did not want to fling a dirty diaper at Mach 2 speeds. Terminator kept the toddler distracted as Pietro changed her diaper, thanking every god that she hadn’t taken a shit. He was not ready for that yet. Pietro chucked the dirty diaper as far as he could while his companion redressed her. They buckled her back into her car seat and begun to drive into town. Pietro decided enough was enough though after twenty minutes of silence from the other man. “What is your name?”

Grey eyes blinked at him. Luka, on the other hand, was surprisingly helpful on that front. “Minnie! His name is Minnie!”

Pietro sent a look to his new charge. “Minnie? When did he become that?”

Luka frowned. “Merniator is his name. Minnie is easier.”

Pietro could not stop the shit eating smirk that came over his face then. “Minnie it is!”

The growl from the newly appointed Minnie was terrifying but Pietro wasn’t too scared. Minnie rubbed his eyes. “The children can call me that. You,” here he pointed at the speedster, “can call me James.”

“Fair enough.”

James sent him a side glare before rumbling out, “Well what now?”

“Now we find somewhere to sleep. Get some distance between us and my sister.”

James gave him a droll look. “Yeah, mind explaining what the hell happened?”

Pietro sighed. “Only if you explain yourself in return.”

“Fine. Start talking.”

“I gave you an answer earlier. Not my fault you did not listen.” snapped the silver haired man. Today was not his day.

“You gave vague answers. Explain now.” James snarled back.

Pietro was fed up. “Fine. My twin sister and I had volunteered for Hydra years ago. We gave consent to be experimented on because she wanted revenge against one of the strongest men in the world. I went along with it to make sure she stayed safe and super powers seemed like a good benefit. Today I find out that the fucking assholes were experimenting further on children. On people who did not have a choice. I want people to have a choice. So, I saved the children, killed the assholes and locked my sister up in a cell. You happened to be on the tail end of our daring escape. Now I have you and three Enhanced children that I have no idea what their abilities are. Welcome to the past hour of Pietro Maximoff’s life!”

At the last bit be begun to yell. Once he was done, he was left panting and it was then little Nikita went “Pietro saved us. He a nice man. Not like the others.”

James gripped the back of Pietro’s seat with his left hand, leaning around his seat to look at the eldest of the children. “And what exactly did the other men do to you?”

Nikita glared at him, which surprised him. “I am not telling. Te-te said his part. It’s your turn.”

Pietro had to laugh as the man next to him got schooled by a 7 year old. James scowled and went to respond only to howl in shock. Pietro was damn proud of his reflexes for he managed to not swerve the car. James pulled back his left hand and looked at it. Pietro’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of it being made out of metal. The more shocking bit was the little ring of teeth marks on the hand by the wrist. Pietro blinked at it before both adults turned around to look at the giggling Aleandra. James sat back down in his chair and it was then Pietro realized who he was. 

“Oh fuck me you’re the Winter Soldier.”

The Winter Soldier gave him a feral grin. “Heard of me?”

Pietro sunk down in his seat, getting off the road via exit. “Fuck my life.”

“What does fuck mean?” asked little Nikita.

And it was then Pietro pulled over and slammed his head on the steering wheel, not caring that the horn would go off every time he hit is head.

James managed to get Pietro to get his collective shit together, told Nikita “It’s an adult word don’t ever repeat it” and got them moving. Pietro drove them to a little bistro and parked the truck. Nikita looked around, gripping tight on Pietro’s pants as he fought the infernal trap that was a car seat. She finally looked up to James (who was thankfully holding onto Luka for the time being) and asked, “What are we doing?”

He came up short for an answer. “I am not sure. What exactly are we doing?”

Pietro huffed, putting Aleandra down on the ground while he fought to get the bags out of the truck. “We are going to ditch the truck. I do not know if it has a tracker on it and I don’t want to find out. Last thing I want to do today is fight a bunch of goons or my sister. That is not a fight I am not wanting to get into.”

James nodded. “Right so we are going to need to get far from here. Any ideas after that?”

Pietro had to give his companion a glare. “Why are you still here?”

“Because clearly you need help and I am not an asshole.”

“Doesn’t explain why you haven’t ditched us and bailed Terminator.” snarked back the speedster as he put on one of the backpacks.

James snagged the other one, sending back a glower. “Because I know what it is like to run from Hydra or in case you have forgotten, I was the Winter Soldier. They tried to get me back. By any means.”

The two of them jolted at the sound of tearing metal. Both of them turned around to see the toddler ripping off the bumper of a small car nearby and then proceeded to take a bite out of said bumper. Pietro yelped and rushed over to her, not using his speed since he still had Nikita attached to his hip. The girl wrapped her arms around his leg as he rushed to Aleandra, who seemed hell bent on eating the entire bumper.

“No! No! Bad! Put that down Aleandra! Oh my god!” he gripped one side of the bumper and tried to pry it out of her grip.

Aleandra, on the other hand, was not willing to give up her treat. She tugged back, making Pietro stumble for he was not expecting that amount of strength from a toddler. James ran over, taking over and tugged the now warped metal out of her rip. Aleandra scrunched up her face and began to cry, letting out a gut wrenching wail.

James immediately dropped the bumper and grabbed her. “Hey no shush shush. It’s alright.”

Alea didn’t think so and began to cry louder. Pietro began to dig through the bags, hoping to find something to keep her quiet. Nikita took Luka’s hand and he pressed his free hand to his ear, clearly not enjoying this meltdown. James tried bouncing Alea on his hip. That made the crying worse. Pietro pulled out what looked like deformed biter biscuits and handed one to her. She responded as most children do in the midst of a tantrum. She threw it right back at him with a precision and aim that made James surprised but proud. Pietro bent over as the snack broke against his groin, letting out a wheezy curse. Alea cried even more and it was then Nikita had enough. She gritted her teeth and raised her hand, aiming it at James’s metal one. He stumbled at it was brought up against his will to be direct eyesight of Alea. The toddler made a noise and quickly chomped on it, drool dripping from her mouth.

The adults stared as she continued to gnaw on the metal limb, clearly in bliss. Pietro turned to the young girl and went, “What did you do?”

She pouted, putting her free hand down. “I made Alea stop. She likes metal. She eats it so I figured Minnie would be a decent snack for her.”

The two of them stared at her while Alea went to town on her new favorite toy. Luka shrugged, “I have seen her eat a whole car before. It doesn’t hurt her.”

James winced as she dug her teeth in at one point. He looked down and was thankful that the vibranium was holding up to the apparent demented teeth of the toddler. The two adults then looked to the warped bumper of the car and noticed the mouthfuls that were missing from one end. James was the one who said “We are not taking it with us. We will find other means to keep the little one fed.”

Pietro gave a weak nod. “Agreed. For now, let’s just….go.”

Pietro handed one of the bags to James, who took it without a word. Pietro shouldered the other bag and grabbed Nikita’s free hand. He made sure the two children were holding on tight to each other and the five of them began walking down the street at a reasonable pace. Pietro looked to the sky and wondered when in the fuck did his day go pear shaped….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had reasons to wait but I couldn't. SorryNotSorry. And I will give more about the kids later. I promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while. Joined the Tony Stark Bingo. Been working. I moved across the country. Got a new job. Things are wild here in my house. Enjoy

Pietro sighed as they sat down in a booth at a cafe. They had been walking for a good hour before the children begun to complain. It was then both adults remembered these kids don’t have the same stamina as them. So they entered a cafe, Pietro letting James scope it out real quick. They were placed in a corner booth, with Alea happy in her high chair. Pietro was smart enough to ask for plasticware, given the new information about their toddler. Thankfully their waitress laughed it off, going “Kids am I right?”

Both men gave her a strained smile and looked to the menus. Luka and Nikita scowled at the kid menus, wondering what they were supposed to do with them. Pietro broke out the crayons that came with them and let the kids color to their heart's content. James was quick to put his menu down, going “We have money for this?”

Pietro glared at him over his menu. “I cleaned out the wallets as I went. I am not stupid. If we keep it cheap we might be able to get a hotel for the night.”

“And then what?” asked James, raising an eyebrow. “We cannot keep this up. We need a place to stay. The children need stability and you know it.”

Pietro breathed in and out through his nose. He was not going to attempt to choke out one used assassin. Not today. They were brought out of the impending argument by the children they had blocked in. Nikita was scowling at Luka. “It’s not fair! I want yellow too!”

Luka looked up from his coloring and pouted, “Fine! Gimme your crayon!”

Pietro felt his eyes widen as Luka grabbed the red crayon from Nikita and change it to yellow. He passed it back, pouting as Nikita smiled. Pietro weakly went “Nikita say thank you to Luka. It was nice of him to share.”

Nikita rolled her eyes. “Alright. Thank you Luka.”

The small blush from the boy was worth it. He bowed his head and went “Yeah sure.” James watched with fascination as the boy didn’t pick up any of the other crayons. He switched the colors as he went, going from blue to grey back to white. “Incredible” murmured the soldier under his breath.

Luka still changed the other crayons for Nikita as they colored. Pietro was just thankful that this was something he can hide easily from anyone. Metal eating babies were a bit trickier. Their waitress came back. They quickly gave her their orders, making it seem a bit rushed but they made it work. Thankfully Pietro remembered tiny bladders and made James sit with Alea at their table as he took the other two to the bathroom. Nikita balked at first but Pietro told her to just use the women’s bathroom, he would wait right outside. 

It did not take long for both children to return and Pietro took them back to the table. James was keeping Alea entertained by letting her chew on what LOOKED like something metal. Pietro cut him a look, which he just got a smile back in return. They got the kids back to their activity and thankfully, Pietro rested his head in his hands. James crossed his arms over his chest. “So now what? We need a plan.”

“Yeah no shit.” was the response. Pietro held up a hand. “Don’t even right now.”

James leaned back, giving him a critical look over

“Well for one thing we need money. And a place to stay.”

Pietro nearly have into the urge to kick the man under the table when they were both distracted by the TV in the corner of the cafe. They watched as a clip of Tony Stark appeared on screen, giving out peace signs to the cameras. “Yes you heard it right. The Turkish Branch of Stark Industries will be opening at the end of the week. The new Budapest offices will proves several hundred jobs in the area as well as the work to revolutionize the clean energy plants in the surrounding cities.”

Pietro stared, the old flame of hate wanting to reignite only to pause. He looked to James, who had the same look. “You aren’t thinking of what I think you are.”

A slow grin came over the speedster’s face. “Oh I do believe I am. Look, the man has things we need. If anything he can at least hear us out.”

James clenched his jaw, looking three shades of murder. “But with him is…..that man.”

Pietro frowned. “Who?”

The Winter Soldier looked to Nikita who was sitting to his right. The clench in his jaw tightened. “My mission. Or was. I don’t know anymore. His name is Steve.”

Oh. Oh fuck no. Pietro was not signing up for this. He looked skyward for a hot minute trying not to smash his head against the table. They were brought out of their heads when their server came back with their food. And plasticware. Pietro wanted to kiss her. She smiled at them, passing out their food. “Can I get you anything else?”

Pietro narrowed his eyes as her eyes trailed over James a bit, clearly trying to flirt. Oh they so did not need this. Thankfully James was more focused on getting the children to stop coloring and to eat than pay attention to some server girl’s attempts. Besides, James could do better. Pietro gave her a smile, one that held his rage. “We are fine thank you.”

Thank fuck for Aleandra at that point for she rocked forward, aiming to get to the food. The server backed off then, not ready to deal with a hungry toddler. They sat there, eating for a moment. Silence came from the table, only the clutter of plastic on ceramic and the occasional “What’s this?” was heard. Pietro shoveled food into his mouth one hand while the other fed Alea. Her little hands trying to shove the spoon out of the way so she could eat with her hands. Yeah, like Pietro was going to let that happen. James was busy with Luka and Nikita but mainly trying to keep them from swiping food from each other’s plates. 

After a bit, once they all ate, Pietro let the children go back to coloring. He focuses instead on the TV in the corner, watching with a detached heart as Tony Stark clips kept appearing. The Soldier nudged him with his foot, “So that’s the plan then? Go to Stark and see if he will take the children in?”

Pietro frowned. “I mean, what other choice do we have. You can easily go underground by yourself. Why stick with us?”

The metal armed man frowned and looked to the two children that were giggling as they colored. It was then his eyes softened. “I do not want these children to go through what I did.”

Pietro looked at him, cocking his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I do not want these children to be subjugated to the horrors I went through. I was tortured. Brainwashed.” Here he tapped on the side of his head. “I remember parts of it. Not everything. It comes in parts. I used to be someone before Hydra tooko me and I do not want the same thing to happen to these children. They are young. They have a chance for a life. Something they want. Not turned into brainless killers like I was.”

Something struck Pietro in the gut and he knew it was a mix of horror and guilt. This man, the star of Hydra’s programming wasn’t what all he expected. This man went through a new level of hell and it was terrifying to see him come out like this. The speedster had to ask.

“And who were you before?”

James looked up, his grey eyes speaking so much pain. “I used to be James Buchanan Barnes. I was born March 10, 1917. I was drafted into the US Army to fight against Germany and the Nazis. In 1940 I fell off a train after being rescued by Steve from Hydra. They recaptured me and gave me this,” he waved with his metal hand “ and began to experiment on me.”

“Then how are you still alive?” asked Pietro, his eyes wide.

James shrugged, running his flesh finger over the rim of his glass. “Cryochamber. I was put in the freezer until they needed me. I don’t remember much of those times. Just cold and darkness.”

Pietro stared at him, horror in his eyes. “W-What do you remember?”

“Pain. Words. Sometimes a phrase. It’s not easy.” James said, tilting the glass just enough to let it dance between his fingers. 

Their server came back over and they got the check, cleaning up as they did so. They told the children, “Yes we are bringing the crayons,” and packed them up. Pietro left the correct amount on the table as James collected the children. Without much fuss, they shuffled outside and begun walking down the street. James made sure that the two older children held hands and to walk in front of the adults, just to make sure no one would attempt to take them. Luka looked around with wide eyes, taking in everything while Nikki eyed passing people with a wary look. James sighed, “We will find a place to stay the night and from there?”

Pietro nodded, “From there we will go to Stark. God what is my life?”

The little group made their way to the nearest hotel, keeping an eye out for anything related to Hydra. Or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> IDK when I will update this one. I have a rotation of fics I am TRYING to focus on so this one will be sporadic for updates. Sorry guys!


End file.
